Foldable smartphones are mainly divided into two groups: inward-folding smartphones and outward-folding smartphones. When folded, a flexible display for an inward-folding smartphone is located on the interior thereof, and the flexible display for an outward-folding smartphone is wrapped around the exterior thereof. Since the outward-folding smartphone is designed to allow a user to interact with the display when folded, it is generally more popular than its counterpart.
However, in a folding process of a conventional outward-folding smartphone, since a distance between a rotating shaft of the smartphone and a distal edge of the flexible display in a thickness direction is slightly larger than a distance between the rotating shaft and a distal edge of a casing of the smartphone in the thickness direction, the flexible display is subject to tension which may cause damage to the flexible display. In other cases, the middle of the flexible display suffers from insufficient support from the rotating shaft and is thus prone to damage.